Ogawa Rena
|Row 3 title = Origin |Row 3 info = Tochigi, Japan |Row 4 title = Genre |Row 4 info = Japanese Pop |Row 5 title = Occupation |Row 5 info = Singer|Row 6 title = Years Active |Row 6 info = 2011-Present |Row 7 title = Associated Acts |Row 7 info = Hello Pro Kenshuusei}} Ogawa Rena (小川麗奈) is a member of Hello! Project as a member of Hello Pro Kenshuusei. She joined in March 2011 alongside Otsuka Aina, and Mogi Minami. Biography Early Life Ogawa Rena was born on March 27, 2000 in Tochigi, Japan to a couple whose names are undisclosed. She has an older and a younger brothers. She has been learning piano since she was two years old. 2010 In 2010, Ogawa auditioned for Morning Musume 9th generation, but did not pass. 2011 Ogawa auditioned for Hello! Pro Egg and passed. She joined in March 2011 alongside Otsuka Aina and Mogi Minami.BOMB Magazine. 2013.12 Issue. In 2011, Ogawa auditioned for Morning Musume 10th generation, but failed to pass. 2012 In 2012, Ogawa auditioned for Morning Musume 11th generation, but failed to pass. In August, Ogawa promoted C-ute's single, Aitai Aitai Aitai na. On December 22, Ogawa and Kaneko Rie, Miyamoto Karin and Takagi Sayuki went to Cutie Land 7, and performed "All I want for Christmas is You". Ogawa participated as a backup dancer in the ℃-ute Concert Tour 2012 Winter ~Shinseinaru Pentagram~. 2013 On January 27, Ogawa, along with Kaneko Rie, Miyamoto Karin, Tanabe Nanami, Hamaura Ayano, and Murota Mizuki appeared as an opening act for the Morning Musume's mini live event at the Osaka's Senri SELCY Square to promote Help me!!, they sang Kanojo ni Naritai and were backdancers for Love Machine. Ogawa participated in Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2013 Haru ~Berryz Mansion Nyuukyosha Boshuuchuu!~, alongside Hamaura Ayano and Taguchi Natsumi, as a backup dancer. With her Kenshuusei co-members, she performed Suhada Pichipichi in the tour. On March 2, Ogawa participated in the Satoyama event alongside other Hello! Pro Kenshuusei members. On March 6th, Ogawa participated in an FC event for Ichioka Reina and Makino Maria alongside Hamaura Ayano and Yamagishi Riko. Ogawa participated as a backup dancer in the ℃-ute Budokan Concert 2013 "Queen of J-POP ~Tadori Tsuita Onna Senshi~" and its concert tour. Profile Stats= *'Name:' Ogawa Rena (小川麗奈) *'Nicknames:' Renako (れなこ), Rena-chan *'Birthplace:' Tochigi, Japan *'Birthdate:' *'Blood type:' A *'Height:' 156cm *'Hello! Project Status:' **2011-03: Hello Pro Kenshuusei Member *'Hello! Project Groups:' **Hello Pro Kenshuusei (2011-Present) |-|Q&A= *'Specialty:' Piano *'Favorite Food:' Cake *'Favorite Color:' White *'Best Sport:' Track and Field *'Favorite Subject:' Music *'Least Favorite Subject:' Math *'Favorite Hello! Project Song:' "Dance de Bakoon!" *'Looks Up To:' Sugaya Risako Discography Featured In Singles= ;Hello Pro Kenshuusei *Ten Made Nobore! (Debut) *Oheso no Kuni Kara Konnichiwa / Ten Made Nobore! |-|Concerts= ;Hello! Pro Kenshuusei *Hello Pro Egg 2011 Happyoukai ~9gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2012 ~3gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2012 ~6gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2012 ~9gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2012 ~12gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~3gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~6gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~9gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~12gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ ;Berryz Koubou *Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2013 Haru ~Berryz Mansion Nyuukyosha Boshuuchuu!~ (as backup dancer) ;℃-ute *℃-ute Concert Tour 2012~2013 Fuyu ~Shinseinaru Pentagram~ (as backup dancer) *℃-ute Concert Tour 2013 Haru ~Treasure Box~ (as backup dancer) *℃-ute Budokan Concert 2013 "Queen of J-POP ~Tadori Tsuita Onna Senshi~" (as backup dancer) ;Satoyama & Satoumi *Forest For Rest ~SATOYAMA e Ikou~ SATOYAMA movement in YOKOHAMA Works Magazines *2013.11.XX UTB+ (Vol.17) (with Sasaki Rikako) Television *2013.10.5~ ~Onedari Entame!~ Hapi★Pure Internet *2013.4.16~ Hello Pro Kenshuusei no Tadaima Kenshuuchuu! Trivia *She is the first member of Hello! Project to be from Tochigi prefecture. *She has said she'd like to join Morning Musume, or a new unit. *She has a dog. *She'd like to have a horse as a pet. *On a rainy day she would watch TV, or sing the song "Ame no Furanai Hoshi de wa Aisenai Darou?" by Morning Musume. *She wants try singing "KoiING" by Morning Musume. See Also *Ogawa Rena Gallery References External Links *Tour Blogs **Hello Pro Kenshuusei Blogs: March 2012, June 2012, September 2012, December 2012, March 2013, June 2013, December 2013 **Morning Musume/℃-ute Fall 2013 Tour Blog Category:March Births Category:2000 births Category:2011 additions Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:Members born after Hello! Project's formation Category:Members from Tochigi Category:Members who failed a Morning Musume audition Category:Blood type A Category:Pisces Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:12th Generation Hello Pro Egg Category:12th Generation Hello Pro Egg Concerts In